


Daffy Dialogues - Darla the "Festering, Fancy Girl"

by Mayhem_RJ



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Donkey Show, F/M, Frontierland Saloon, Hoof and Mouth Disease, More Pus, Other, Saloon "Shot" Glasses, beastiality, festering pus, pus, scabs, tijuana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhem_RJ/pseuds/Mayhem_RJ
Summary: Dean met this "honey" when he and Sam were sent back in time, by Castiel,  to 1861 Wyoming.This is from "Frontierland" of season 6, episode 18.





	Daffy Dialogues - Darla the "Festering, Fancy Girl"

**Author's Note:**

> Dean met this "honey" when he and Sam were sent back in time, by Castiel, to 1861 Wyoming.
> 
> This is from "Frontierland" of season 6, episode 18.


End file.
